Clases de como ligar a un rebelde uke
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Reborn compartirá sus mejores técnicas a cinco alumnos por festejo a este día donde los precios de los chocolates, dulces y peluches estan por encima de las nubes. RL, 10069, TYLD18, Primo Cavallone x Alaude, XS, 8059


**Notas del fanfic:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pretenece sino a Akira Amano.

Espero les guste el especial!

fic basado en el video Hojo´s guide to scoring hot final fantasy babes /vq4phGLg9nw

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Espero les guste este especial fic crack! un regalito a todas mis seguidoras~

* * *

><p><strong>CLASES DE COMO LIGAR A UN REBELDE UKE<strong>

Aquella noche, en esa mansión alejada completamente de la ciudad, un grupo de hombres se encontraba reunido; la luna era la única testigo de aquella extraña reunión.

En la espléndida sala de alfombra roja y decorado gótico, seis hombres estaban dispersos a lo largo del área, pero solamente uno parecía ser el anfitrión de esta velada.

-Chaos.- el host era un hombre de porte elegante y mafioso, esas patillas en espiral, sus ojos afilados y su sonrisa cínica combinaban a la perfección con el traje y sombrero negro.- ustedes ignorantes conejillos de indias han venido hasta aquí implorándome el mismo consejo, conseguir a su deseado uke ya que mañana es la fecha donde las corporaciones de dulces, chocolates y peluches ganan millones; y como soy un dios generoso, les daré mis mejores técnicas.

-no necesito de tus técnicas.- aquel en refutar era un hombre de tez bronceada, igual o quizás más sexy que él emisor; aquellas cicatrices por su cuerpo y rostro le hacían ver más peligroso y tentador.

- sé muy bien como huye aquel "pez" que deseas Xanxus, así que calla y solo presta atención a mis sabias palabras.

-¡Basura!- saco sus armas, bueno no porque las había olvidado, las guardó con la misma velocidad antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y se burlaran de él.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando al presentador, él arreglo su sombrero antes de comenzar; su fiel mascota León se transformo en una pancarta con el escrito "guía de como ligar a un rebelde uke".

-dejémonos de berrinches y empecemos ya esto.- levanto un dedo, exactamente el índice.- primer paso, deben elegir una línea de ligue, ustedes saben a que me refiero, una frase que empiece la platica con su querida presa: una pick up line.

-eh, no entiendo.- contesto dudoso un rubio de ojos castaños, cargaba en su cintura un poderoso látigo de piel negra.

-pues claro que no entiendes estudiante bueno para nada.- le disparo, apenas si su discípulo pudo huir de la balacera.- si ustedes tienen la cabeza tan hueca como este idiota de Dino entonces les daré un ejemplo: "hey vaca estúpida, mis patillas no son lo único largo que tengo si sabes a lo que me refiero"

-¿?, ¿Qué demonios?- respondió de nueva cuenta el alumno.

-mmm creo que fue demasiado. Intentemos con este: "hey vaca, ¿te gustaría que te ordeñara?

-… ¡por dios!, ¿¡que vio Lambo en ti!

-bueno, creo que esa fue incluso fuerte para mí. La tercera es la vencida: "hey baby, soy tan buen amante como lo soy asesinando, ¿quieres comprobar?" el chiste de la frase es que parezca una conversación normal; tienen más oportunidad de que les respondan con un "¿que?" a que te den un golpe en las… ustedes saben.- miro a sus conejillos de indias.- ahora inténtenlo, primero tú… Gesso Byakuran.

-fufufu soy el líder de la mafia más poderosa de todas, ¿quieres follar?

-mmm, muy directo, me gusta; le toca hablar al fantasma sexy y mejor líder de familia mafiosa, Cavallone Primo.

-hey cariño, ¿ves a ese lunático de traje napoleónico y cabeza de sandia? Quiere derrocar a tu familia, ¿no tienes nada de que arrepentirte y que desees probar antes de una pelea contra él?

-muy buen uso de un desastre familiar. Ahora tú, niño berrinchudo: Xanxus.

-¡Abre las piernas, zorra!

-mmm, algo esta mal ahí pero no me dignare a responder. Sigues, alumno torpe de la lluvia.

-Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, tengo un puesto de sushi y puedes comer todo el ootoro que desees. Funciona la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Ahora Cavallone Dino.

-… tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto.

Todos, incluyendo Xanxus y el tatarabuelo Cavallone, se reían de su pobre compañero que estaba rojo de la vergüenza y humillación, ya estaban azules de tanta risa que no se podían detener. El primero en salir del hechizo fue el líder de la reunión.

-Mal, muy mal, esta es clase de ligar, NO ENAMORAR; con semejantes frases parecerás el uke de la relación.

-oye pero yo…

-¡siguiente tema!- no le permitió a su discípulo terminar la oración.- con la frase tienen un 5% de posibilidades de anotar con su pareja y un 95% de que te arrojen una granada a la cara; pero ese factor se puede alterar por un aspecto.

-¿Qué tan golpeado y magullado este?- respondió dudoso Byakuran.

-el cabello, entre más alocado, mejor.- afirmo Reborn.- si tienes un rostro hermoso como el de su servidor y un cabello original ya la hiciste.

-eso lo explica todo… -medito Dino ante tal descubrimiento.

-eso me recuerda.- pregunto Yamamoto hacia el albino.- ¿Cómo le haces para tener un cabello así? Tsuna posee uno parecido pero no me ha querido responder.

-ah eso, es simple, cada vez que me preparo unos malvaviscos trato de asarlos en la tostadora, pero como se atoran entonces meto un tenedor para sacarlos… ¡estúpida tostadora!

-yo te recomendaría que no lo intentes Yamamoto, así que guarda esa espada.- descubrió Reborn los planes del guardián de la lluvia.- a ti Dino te regalare un cepillo porque pareces no conocerlo.

-¡pero mi cabello es genial!

-admítelo, pareces Spanner en un día de cruda.

-eso para que negarlo nieto mío.- Primo ponía su mano en señal de consolación al líder presente de su familia.

-¡siguiente tema! – Ordeno el arcobaleno adulto.- lamentablemente tendrán que gastar su saliva y aliento para convencer finalmente a su uke, así que les sugiero entablar una buena conversación sin dejar el tinte erótico en su habla. A través de mis años de experiencia he recabado varias frases que, sorprendentemente, son ofensivas para quien le estas hablando: no les digas que eres un asesino a sueldo y que serás su maestro en TODO, que no podrá asesinarte jamás porque le encanta ser tu zorra y negar el conocer al joven alto de traje y sombrero negro que le poseyó anoche.

-… me pregunto como es que eres tan popular con los hombres y mujeres…

-por ultimo "tengo un alumno inconsciente que podría ser nuestro compañero de trío, lo tendré listo en 10 minutos"

-¡oye!- grito el rubio.- ¡fui tu alumno!, ¿pero te refieres a Tsuna o a mí?

-ajem, eso es todo lo que les enseñare.- Reborn de nueva cuenta había dejado a su estudiante halando solo.

-¿Qué me dices de una buena golpiza, borrachera o echarle alguna droga a su bebida?- el turno de hablar era de Primo Cavallone.

-Sirven. Un consejo más: si nada de lo anterior funciono, solo viólenlos y díganles que no lo nieguen, que les gusta lo que están haciendo; les encanta sentirse las victimas jejeje. Muy bien… -Levantando su brazo derecho indicando el horizonte.- vayan a conquistar a su rebelde uke, mis esclavos experimentales.

-Yey~- gritaron al unísono los cinco aprendices.

A la mañana siguiente…

Tarde soleada, 14 de febrero, las calles inundadas de chillante rosa y rojo, globos en forma de corazones adornaban casas, escuelas y moteles, puesto de flores que te vendían el ramo al mismo precio que un ojo.

Mientras las cursis parejas golpeaban a los transeúntes con sus globos y peluches enormes; nuestros protagonistas estaban a punto de llevar a cabo lo que aprendieron en su valiosa clase.

**EXPERIMENTO #1 PRIMO CAVALLONE**

La oficina del Primo Vongola. Alaude estaba recogiendo la papelería de su jefe sin darse cuenta que el invitado de Giotto: Primo Cavallone, estaba muy cerca de él.

Con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano, entro al despacho de los Vongola, abrazo posesivamente al guardián de la nube ocasionando que se le cayera la pila de papeles y que también las rosas cayeran, decenas de pétalos rojos ahora adornaban el suelo.

-¿que tal encanto?, ¿me extrañaste?- le abrazaba a la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al del otro y susurrándole al oído.

-… lárgate Cavallone, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.- su orgullo fue el que le salvo de no derretirse ante el agarre de semejante hombre.

-no te preocupes amor, sé que esas pensando; el noviazgo solo lleva a relaciones dolorosas y corazones rotos, así que saltemos esa parte y vayamos directo al sexo.- para entonces ya le estaba tocando la entrepierna.

-… te lo diré de la forma más amable que puedo… ¡lárgate a la %$&$!- intentaría por todos los medios que el moreno se fuera dejándolo en paz.

-mnm, solo si vienes conmigo.- tomo una rosa y con ella acaricio el rostro del guardia.

-grrr ¡Ah!- cayó al suelo ante la deliciosa caricia.

Alaude termino en el suelo siendo adornado por el carmesí regalo, Cavallone no desaprovecho la oportunidad para acorralarlo, fue quitándose la camisa ofreciendo a su único espectador la increíble vista de su varonil pecho.

**EXPERIMENTO #2 BYAKURAN GESSO**

El jefe de la familia Millefiore estaba en su cuarto comiendo sus amados malvaviscos, esta vez con sabor chocolate por el día festivo. Jugaba con su alimento dándole en la boca a su interesante prisionero de la niebla, el cual estaba encadenado a la cabecera de la cama.

-di aaaaah~ Mukuro-kun.-obligándole a comer un malvavisco con forma de corazón.

-déjame en paz.- ordeno orgullosamente.

-fufufu pero soy el líder de la mafia más poderosa de todas, ¿quieres follar?

-kufufu, preferiría meterme con un baboso.

-oooh, así que eso es lo que veías en Tsunayoshi-kun… -llevo sus dedos hasta su barbilla tratando de entender a su presa.

Aun así esa no le importo a Byakuran y jugó a "lo que hacen las abejitas y las flores" con el prisionero.

**EXPERIMENTO #3 DINO CAVALLONE**

Dino Cavallone, presente líder de la familia de mafia, habia llegado hasta el hogar del fruto de sus desvelos; su rebelde alumno: Hibari Kyoya.

Cargaba un enorme peluche de Hibird que había mandado a hacer especialmente para él.

Había decidido conquistar a su estudiante, pero las palabras se fueron cuando lo vio con esa sexy yukata que le descubría las mejores partes del cuerpo.

-Kyoya…

-sigh, ¿Qué quieres?- respondió aburrido y sin expresión alguna.

-… "_piensa Dino, piensa_" hey baby, soy tan buen amante como lo soy asesinando, ¿quieres comprobar?

-¿asesinato? ¡Oh sí baby yeah!- algo extraño sucedió, una sola palabra basto para que el moreno empezara a excitarse.

-¿are?- se impresiono Dino, había funcionado la tonta frase de su tutor.- eh, ¿homicidio?

-oh Dino, ¡más!, ¡dame más!, ¡más palabras traviesas!

-¿látigo, sangre, esposas?

-sí, sí, ¡SÍ!

-¡quemaduras de primer grado!

-eres un niño muy malo Dino.- por primera vez, Hibari había llamado a su maestro con su nombre.

-¡gore: pedazos de carne y sangre volando por todos lados!- grito motivado por las expresiones eróticas de su compañero.

-¡que travieso!, ve directamente a mi cuarto ¡AHORA!

-¡oh Kyoya, tienes los ojos más más hermosos que haya visto!

Silencio. Mortal silencio. El éxtasis en la cara de Hibari se había borrado, volvió a su gélido gesto y sin más precipitación tomo sus tonfas.

-lo arruinaste, ¡kamikorosu!

-buaaa.- huyo Dino antes de que recibiera un amoroso golpe.

**EXPERIMENTO #4 YAMAMOTO TAKESHI**

El turno ahora fue del guardián de la lluvia, ensayaba sus poemas y diálogos en la azotea de la escuela, sin darse cuenta que era vigilado por los guardianes de la tormenta y cielo.

-Gokudera sé que a ti te gusta Tsunayoshi, pero lo nuestro podría funcionar; soy Yamamoto Takeshi, segundo dueño al mando de un restaurante de sushi y puedes comer lo que quieras.

-ne Jyudaiime, le dije que ese tipo se le había volteado también la canoa por mi, ¿piensa castigarlo?- hablaba quedito el mencionado Hayato.

-no, Yamamoto es un buen amigo nuestro.

-¡pero quiere pedalear su bicicleta!

-¿y que?

-mmm, además descubrió el secreto de como consigue su peinado.

-… ¡A LOS LEONES!

-… - sintiendo dos presencias hostiles, Yamamoto hizo lo que tenia que hacer.- ¡Ryohei sempai, sálvame!

**EXPERIMENTO #5 XANXUS DI VONGOLA**

La guarida secreta de los Varia, la mayoría se había ido de paseo por tal día festejado; debían aprovecharlo ahora que en un motel cercano que tenía de oferta "termina en una hora y te hacemos un 10% de descuento".

En resumen, había muy pocos en la mansión, entre ellos Xanxus, Squalo y Lussuria. Exactamente estos tres estaban en el comedor principal.

-jefe, ¿qué tal le ha tratado este día?- pregunto el subordinado de largo cabello plateado, el tiburoncín que deseaba pescar Xanxus.

-no muy bien…

-ya veo.- estaba dispuesto a irse pero fue detenido por el líder, el cual lo empujo al suelo.

-¡calla y disfruta zorra!

Ya estaban a medio forcejeo cuando la autonombrada mamá observo el espectáculo desde una buena vista.

-¡genial!, ¡espectáculo yaoi gratis!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

felices fiestas queridas lectors! y espero se la pasen genial


End file.
